koritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karvan Tahi-Smith
Backstory Karvan Tahi-Smith was abandoned as a baby under a stone dragon statue in a town called Hing-Dai in the country of Nihon Ja. He was found by the mayor's wife Hana Tahi and taken in by the family. As he grew up he never felt 100% like a Tahi and so he went by the name Karvan Sword which he gave himself because he wanted to become a master swordsman and knew if he took the last name Sword he couldn't let himself fail at that skill he so highly desired. Growing up he was told the tale of "The Legendary Black-Swordsman" who was feared and respected across the world. His sword skills were said to be unmatched and that he had never been defeated in the 1,000+ years he has supposedly been around. Karvan immediately set his sights on becoming so skilled a swordsman he could challenge the Black-Swordsman and beat him to claim the title of "Legendary Swordsman" himself. He trained constantly with his Older Step-Brother Hiro Tahi, who became the head of the village guard and then Commander of the Nihon Ja forces, never managing to beat him till the day Karvan was planning to leave Hing-Dai to achieve his goal of finding and beating the Black-Swordsman. Relation: Son of: Todd Smith & Eliza Mercer Half-Brother of: Elizabeth Smith, Ripley "Raid" Smith & Basil Sage Kids: # Hana (Human) / 2. Dahlia (Nekoti) / 3. Dalisar (Nekoti) / 4. Todd (Human) / 5. Jeremiah (Human/Triplet) 6. Daphne (Nekoti/Triplet) 7. Desibia (Nekoti/Triplet) / 8. Donnel (Nekoti) / 9. Remia (Nekoti) / 10. Ramsey (Human) / 11. Derek (Human/Twin) 12. Dinah (Nekoti/Twin) / 13. Daridwalis (Nekoti) / 14. Hiro (Human) Descendents: Derek & Dinah Tahi-Smith Special Item(s) & Skill(s): Skill(s): * Sword Sense: Can sense the nearest Legendary Sword to him knowing an exact direction of it and then figures out an exact location of the sword once he got to perpendicular directions from the sword. He also gained a +10 on appraise for swords & can identify swords freely. Wearables: * Charmed Bracelet of Armed Harm: Stores limitless items & takes 1hr to store item Effect: Halves all weight of items stored into it *(There are more but too many to list)* Swords: * Wind That Blows Blossoms from Trees: +5 Basteredsword Ability: 20ft Sword Strike (can be used as many times as sword attacks) * Shay Inferos Laventador (Golden): +8 Longsword Ability: Shoots Light Beam during day at +18 at 3d6 Range: 60ft {Translation: Golden Hell Raiser} * Terra Kusa (Grass): +5 Multitool Ability: Turns into Shield +5, Sentient Whip (30ft range), Dagger & Longsword {Translation: Grass of the Earth} * Calamity Dragun: +5 Greatsword Ability: Expel 15ft cone of d4 CON damage & Chaotic Dmg * Blacksword: +5 Basteredsword & Handaxe * Aon Solas: +10 Basteredsword Ability: Life Drinking 3 Once per day 5ft cube of darkness {Translation: One Light} * Bow Breaker: +1 Greatsword Ability: Deals full damage to boats and airships * Herald of the Desert Nights: +1 Claymore Ability: 3x per day instant action +1 full plate & Charge attack forms 2 Sand Knights, moving max move speed in a straight line to hit your target again or hit other targets Attack Bonus +13 Dmg 3d4+9 and vanish after the charge Adventure: The Coast Karvan set out on his journey crossing the ocean-lake (Yes it's dumb) to the city of Tal Vasaris where he challenged some random swordsman on the street to a duel and won, which lead him to meeting a Knight by the name of Panzer Hollowvasser, whom he immediately challenges to a duel.... which was an awful idea since Knights are great at specifically dueling, which Karvan did not know. He lost... instantly and thoroughly. After the fight Karvan asked Panzer to teach him what he knows, agreeing they decided to travel together. They went into a near-by tavern where they met two other individuals, Kitty & Merci, that were interested in the history and story of The Black-Swordsman and so with a common goal joined Karvan on his journey. At some point Panzer fell asleep and for some reason a bar fight ensued and Karvan knocked-out a lot of people and so in a hurry the party had to leave so Karvan grabbed Panzer and carried him out of the town so he wouldn't get arrested for being associated with him. As they were escaping they ran into another person, Carver Ardoris, who ended up joining the group. The group started traveling, with Panzer thinking he was kidnapped by Karvan for a bit, which isn't technically inaccurate, depending on who you ask. They got to the city-mall of Cliffside where they ended up fighting a group of people attacking a merchant in the city, where Karvan almost died. After the battle they merchant offered the party a discount on his wears. After items were bought and information was found on The Black-Swordsman, which they were told someone in a place called Besse Suprem and got a Goliath to join them named Brocklebank Lastrad who wanted to become the moon. Upon leaving Cliffside Karvan was approched by a god offering him a strength boost and an ability to sense Legendary Sword (which was a thing in the world. Basically really strong swords with amazing abilities). At somepoint the part found the magic item "The Deck of Many Things" which they decided to use after they got out of the dungeon they were in, Merci got a Keep, Panzer got a lot of money... twice totalling 100,000g, Karvan got a undo card and a banishment to hell... which he then undid. They got to the city and Karvan pulled another card that granted him a legendary +5 Longsword from the Sun God which he named Shay Inferos Laventador which he shortened to Gold. Then some combat happened and they got to the Nekoti kingdom. Once they entered the kingdom Karvan met the Nekoti General Datiani and challenged her to a duel, which was an incredibly close fight with Karvan getting the win, starting their relationship of interest in each other. While in the kingdom the group challenged the royal family to combat which ended very very poorly for the family... Karvan almost killed Datiani by a boost of magic from a broken custom item that was real broke and then nerfed. Afterwords Karvan and Datiani hung-out and Karvan got special stones crafted that would let them communicate with each other over any distance which he called "Cell-Stones". After that the party when to another city found a Wizard named Morr who then joined the party, they then went back to Besse Suprem and then set off into the Bone Swamp to find The Black-Swordsman. Eventually the party meets up with The Black-Swordsman